On My Own
by stereohearts94
Summary: Series continuation sort of thing from my short story. Sonya is a junior in high school living on her own, and that alone is surely enough trouble right there never mind throwing in parties, drama, relationships, and other normal teenage problems into it. It can't get that bad... can it?
1. Chapter 1

It had been many months since Sonya moved out of her brother's house. By now she had a new job, a pretty well-paying one as well. She had her own place now and a new roommate to live with her as well... someone who quickly became her friend...

* * *

Sonya stretched and yawned, looking around the well lit up room. She ruffled her hair with her fingers and gazed at the messy floor and knew it would need cleaned soon. Oh well, it could wait till later, after all no one would be coming over any time soon.

She crawled out of bed and walked barefoot across the cool floor out through her door. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where her roommate Avery was already busy throwing together breakfast. Velvet, Sonya's rescued pit bull, was sprawled on the other side of the island counter.

"Good morning sunshine!" Avery called out ecstatically, twirling around with her short short hair that ended at her ears spun with her. "Eggs?" She asked and Sonya nodded. She turned back to the stove and twirled the longer lock by her face and finished the eggs, setting two plates down on the counter. She leaned on her side eating her breakfast while Sonya sat on a stool opposite her.

"So... why so chipper this morning?" Sonya asked casually.

Avery grinned. "I may or may not have a date for this weekend." Sonya rolled her eyes. This girl for the life of her never kept any guys for very long for she got too bored with them quickly and wanted something different. No guy ever seemed capable of keeping her entertained long. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" She snapped. "Not everyone can keep long lasting relationships with Mr. Tall Blond and Hunky."

Sonya mock rolled her eyes again. "So who is this guy this time?"

"Oh just this guy I met at work..." her voice trailed off. Avery worked at a restaurant and Sonya figured you couldn't find anyone that terrible there. That was the problem though, if the guy was interesting enough he was gone. "I think it will go alright." She shrugged absently.

Sonya just laughed and they continued to eat their breakfast before Sonya got ready for school. Avery had already graduated the year before and had wanted out on her own. She thought it was very interesting that a high school girl was living on her own, never mind that she had in fact managed to raise enough money for a pretty nice flat. Though Avery knew the real story and it was pretty interesting when she met Nathaniel too. She had wondered how a girl like Sonya was with a guy like him and Sonya assured her that at one point he had been worse. Sonya had been able to get Nathaniel to relax more instead of being so uptight all the time and while most of his usual qualities remained he was in fact a bit more laid back.

Sonya walked off to school and thought about next on her list of things to get was a car. She enjoyed walking though, to say the least. As she walked, she thought about the time she had spent living with Nathaniel before she could afford her own place. It really hadn't been too bad after all with his parents always normally gone the least she had to worry about was Amber. Though once the girl realized she wasn't about to scare Sonya away she eventually just started to pretend she didn't exist which was perfectly fine.

The whole ordeal though, brought Sonya and Nathaniel much closer together; sometimes it had seemed as if they were the only ones on earth.

When she arrived at school, she still had awhile until school started, since she usually left early to get there on time. She walked into the nearly empty school building and while walking down the hall to her locker, she ran into Castiel halfway there. Sonya raised an eyebrow, "You're at school early again." She said and he fell in step beside her.

He shrugged. "Yea so?"

Sonya mimicked his shrug. "Well that's pretty much something you wouldn't do, I'm sure." She scrunched her face. "Except as of lately, and that one time last school year..."

He laughed at her. "Don't think too hard on that." Sonya returned his taunt with a glare. "I just have things I'm doing." He replied absently.

"Ooohhh?" She said, dragging it out. She wriggled her eyebrows. "Doing what exactly?"

He rolled his eyes and shoved her to the side gently. "Don't worry 'bout it, 'k?"

Sonya stared at him blankly. "I'm not worried, I'm curious!" She bounced a little and reached her locker. Opening the combination lock, she eyed him leaning against the lockers to the side.

"Maybe I'll show ya one day." He shrugged, not looking at her.

"Show me huh?" She asked and shut her locker.

"Ya know what you need to do?" He said suddenly. "You've been in that place of yours for a few months now, why not throw a party?"

"Hey!" She mock slapped his arm. "No changing the subject!"

"I'm not. Maybe if you do I'll show ya why I'm here early all the time." Sonya looked at him in confusion, and raised an eyebrow. He laughed. "Think about it." He said before walking away. Sonya did think about it as she started off in the opposite direction. She had no doubt in her mind that Avery would surely agree, she thought as she walked towards the student council room.

She opened the door and walked inside, finding the room empty. "That's strange." She murmured. She stood in the doorway, looking around when strong arms wrapped around her torso from behind.

"You're here even before me." He whispered in her ear and she smiled. Sonya turned in his arms and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "Good morning to you too." He laughed.

"What are you doing here not at 5 am?" She asked, teasingly.

"I do not get here at 5 am." He retorted. "If I was getting up that early I would use that time to spend with a very pretty girl." Sonya could feel her face growing red.

She suddenly changed the subject. "Do you know why Castiel is here so early in the mornings?" She asked.

He shrugged and started walking off, shuffling through some papers. "I know of no such things." He finally said. Sonya tried not to feel annoyed. It was nothing new for her boyfriend and best friend to hate one another's guts, and for Nathaniel to react that way when Castiel was brought up. So she quickly shoved it off and walked over to his side again.

"Are you going to come over soon? Maybe like...this weekend." He gave her a sideways glance. "Avery will probably be out all weekend, knowing her. New date and all." He nodded. "I was figuring that maybe you could... you know stay over?" Now he looked at her and she smirked.

"You would love that very much, wouldn't you?" He asked her, a teasing tone in his voice.

"So you would my dear." She answered and sidled closer to him.

He put one hand on her waist. "Of course I would. I wouldn't skip out on that opportunity." He replied and gave her a quick kiss. "You might want to get going though, before a teacher or someone comes in."

Sonya laughed. "You act like I don't have my clothes on or something!" He rolled his eyes but was smiling too and she gave in, heading off to her class.

* * *

"Oh my god, yes!" Avery squealed. "A party would be just awesome! Oh but god, why didn't you tell me this sooner, I have this date this weekend... it will have to be next weekend." She pondered this for a moment.

Sonya laughed at the girls' enthusiasm. "I would have told you sooner but Castiel just suggested the idea today." She said with a shrug. She had let her roommate in on the idea as soon as she got home.

"What days do you work over the weekend? None? Okay well that's easier. Uhm... Saturday night would work out great then, huh? We totally need to start planning now. I have a friend that can get us some things. We need a playlist of music set up, oh and we have to move furniture to make room to dance. We'll need food as well; oh we have to put up valuables as well. My room is off limits to everyone, I assume at some point you will occupy your own..." Avery kept rambling on aimlessly while Sonya slipped out of view and walked to her room.

Velvet was lying on her bed, and lifted her head when she walked in. "Hey big beautiful baby." She said, stroking the dog on the head. She dropped her bag on the ground and sat on the edge of the bed, petting the dog. "I have so much homework to do... I think Avery is overly excited about a party." She chuckled to herself and Velvet stared at her with big, amber eyes. Sonya sighed and pulled out her laptop. The first thing she did was check her email and as usual, there was a message from her brother. She always ignored them though. She didn't feel she could ever talk to him again, but she honestly didn't know. She hadn't ever talked to either of her parents since she had first been taken away from them, and didn't plan to start that either. She moved the mouse over the delete button before continuing on to her homework.

* * *

"Yo Sonya! Prince charming is here!" Avery called towards her room. It was Friday evening. Sonya walked out of her room and into the kitchen. Nathaniel was standing in the living room and Avery was walking away. "I still have to get ready. If all goes well, you'll have no need to worry about me for I won't be home till sometime Sunday evening." She grinned and rushed into her room.

Sonya walked over to Nathaniel and gave him and long, tight hug. "All weekend, just you and me." She smiled softly up at him and he nodded, kissing her nose. "I was just about to eat dinner, if you would join me?" She asked, gesturing to the kitchen. He nodded in agreement.

They were just finishing when Avery stepped out of her room. Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. "Is that appropriate for a first date?" He asked uncertainty.

"Hey, your girlfriend isn't the only one who can be Hot Mama around here. I need some love too." She pouted, grabbing her bag. Nathaniel just stared at her, with a look that said she was completely unbelievable. Sonya tried hard not to choke on her soda when she covered a laugh. "Later darlings. Behave yourselves. I don't wanna come home an auntie!" She waved coyly and walked out the door.

Sonya turned her head back to Nathaniel across from her. "She is very lovable, isn't she?"

He turned his head to look at her, but he didn't comment, and Sonya was fine with that. He approved of Avery and all, and heck probably liked her as well, but as much as anyone else, he wondered about her.

"So, what do you have in mind for tonight?" He asked her, standing up and stretching while Sonya put away their dishes from dinner.

She smiled back at him over her shoulder. "It involves you taking off your shirt." She hinted playfully.

"Does it involve you taking off your shirt?" He questioned and when she nodded he asked, "Does it involve any clothes at all?" She shook her head. "Sounds like quite a nice idea then."


	2. Chapter 2

"So how are you and the "boyfriend" doing now-a-days?" Sonya asked casually while she and Avery would lounging one eveninv the following week.

"Oh I dumped him." Avery replied so nonchlantly that Sonya laughed.

"What was wrong with this one?" Sonya asked her.

Avery shrugged. "He was way to uptight. That's more your thing anyways." She waved her hand and then ducked to avoid the pillow being whipped st her head.

"Really? We're going there?" Avery nodded and Sonya huffed angrily.

"Oh dont be mad at me! Im only teasing after all. At least he loves you, like really and truly loves you. He is way to mature for normal high school relationships." Sonya rolled her eyes at her roommie.

"Yea well he still his a teenage boy."

Avery sighed dramatically. "Oh arent they all?" They both started laughing. "So we totally need to go shopping for this party!" The girl said and slapped the cushion of the couch.

"Okay well dont abuse the couch! It has feelings." Sonya said in mock seriousness.

* * *

"Hey guys! What is all that stuff for?" Iris asked, coming up to them in the store. She gestured to everything piled high they had for food and snacks, drinks, and whatever else Avery had deemed necessary for an epic party.

"No one will go hungry," Sonya had said earlier.

Avery shook her head. "Of course not plus I am ordering a punch of pizza. These drinks will go fantastic in my smoothies, promise you will try it?" Sonya had nodded and the girl then continued. "We need to put things away and clear out space for party and games, oh and remember my room is off limits to anyone and everyone..." Avery had still been chattering when Iris had came along.

"Oh no wait! Dont tell me!" Iris said, raising her hands. "This is for the party you're holding. Castiel told me about it."

Avery raised one eyebrow, giving Sonya a look. "He told you about it huh? Did he tell anyone else?" Sonya questioned.

Iris shrugged. "Probably. I think he mumbled something about him and Lysander performing."

Avery gave Sonya yet another look. "You never told me you had friends coming that can play."

Sonya returned her look. "Thats because I never knew." She suddenly felt the urge the next time she saw him to punch him for not telling her. How could she have not known that after being his friend for so long.

"Well hell! Forget my perfectly planned and sorted out playlist then!" Avery exclaimed, while throwing her arms in the air excitedly. "So you, yea you, you will be there this weekend right?"

Iris nodded. "Wouldnt miss it." She smiled.

* * *

"So why have you never told me you play in a band?" Sonya stood in front of Castiel at school the next day with her arms crossed.

He shrugged absently. "Never asked."

Sonya glared at him. "Really? You couldnt have told me that? Or that you and Lysander were planning on playing at my party!?"

"Wow, you found out a lot." He replied and then ducked from getting hit. "Calm down. You're lucky I even am at all, I dont ever play in front of people but I thought this would be a good start."

"You didnt even tell me!" Sonya shouted.

"Will you quit yelling? It isnt that bid of a deal." He shot back.

"Well it is to me." She retorted and turned away from him, hearing him mutter behind her something that sounded like 'Girls' and could imagine him just rolling his eyes.

Sonya strode angrily into the school and almost ran right into Nathaniel. He caught her with two hands on her shoulders. "Whoa, what's the matter with you?" He asked, taking in her expression and wincing.

She sighed in frustration. "Nothing." She lied because she didn't want Nathaniel involved in it; it would only end up causing more rift than what was necessary. He gave her a look saying he wasn't buying it. "Look, it's just something stupid. It'll blow over before first period is over." She even added in a smile at the end to reassure him.

"Okay but just let me know and I'll kick his ass for making you upset." Sonya stared at him and then shook her head. It figured he already had an idea on who was pushing her buttons.

"I would love to see that." She said and poked him in the chest before starting to walk off down the hall.

He started to follow. "What? You doubt my strength?" He asked, faking hurt.

"I don't doubt anything." She teased.

* * *

"Are you still sure this is a good idea?" Nathaniel asked while watching his girlfriend and her roommate hustling around, preparing for their party that evening.

"Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be!" Avery rolled her eyes and when she walked past him she thumped him on the arm. "You could help out ya know!" She yelled.

"Nah, we're all done now." Sonya said and walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Avery walked back over to her carrying a box of stuff they wanted out of the way during the party.

"Whens that one friend of yours coming over?" She asked still walking past to put the box away.

Sonya shrugged. "No idea." She called after her roommate. She turned her head over to Nathaniel. "What?" She asked innocently.

He stared at her for a long time before speaking. "Do you really think this is necessary. You know not all of Castiels ideas are all that bright and this could end badly."

"Not if you know what you're doing. Me and Avery have this all down, it's not a problem." She walked over to his side. "I promise." She smiled sweetly and it seemed to be enough to get him to lay off, for now anyways. She slid into his lap and he hugged her close. "So is anything else wrong? You seem really off."

He shook his head, burying his face against her neck. Sonya had to settle for that answer because he didnt offer any other explanation.

* * *

The party was going in full out rage and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Outside people were dancing wildly to the music that Castiel and Lysander were playing; mostly everyone seemed to enjoy it and the entire yard was packed with half the party. Inside in the kitchen were refreshments and music was playing on a playlist Avery had specially picked out for the party, if you could even hear it from the band outside. People mostly mingled and talked inside of the house though a few had games going in different areas, causing both girls to be glad they'd blocked off their rooms earlier.

Avery had somehow managed to pull her into her favorite game that was being played in the living room. A couple of girls gave the each of them a drink and they joined the group. "We're going to play the game like this. Each person takes a turn stating something they have done and if you have not done it before then you take a drink." It was quite interesting and they all had fun playing the game.

A half and hour into playing, Nathaniel found Sonya playing the game and asked about it. "Can I play?"

Sonya raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure that you want to do that." He shrugged figuring it couldnt really be that bad and they explained the game to him. He sat down on the couch and pulled Sonya in his lap. Sonya and Avery exchanged looks and both surpressed a giggle.

After another hour and a half the game dispersed as most people were pretty bored of the game. Avery stretched and looked over at her roomie. "I think someone had a little too much to drink."

Sonya looked at Nathaniel who had his head back on the couch staring at the ceiling. "I guess he didnt realize what could really come up in this game. At least there were some things he didnt have to drink to."

"Only because he knows you." Avery laughed and both of them shot her a glare. "I think I'm going to go find someone to spend some time with." She said with a wink. "Have fun you too." She said, skipping out of the room.

"I think I am done with this party." Sonya giggled and ruffled hs blond hair with her hand.

"You look a little bit tired. Why dont we go and get some sleep then, hm?" He smiled in response.

* * *

Sonya blinked open sleepy eyes to the sun shining brightly into her room. Glancing at the clock it was well into the afternoon; it had been a very long night. She sat up and stretched. Nathaniel was still sleeping peacefully so she quietly slipped out and into the kitchen.

Velvet got up from where she was sleeping on the floor and padded over to her owner before stretching and yawning as well. "Mornin' girl." She said and the she noticed a form lying on the couch. She walked over and picked up and pillow, smacking Castiel in the face and sending him bolting upright.

He glared at Sonya. "What the hell was that for?! I was sleeping!"

"On my couch?" Sonya shot him a look.

"I wasnt planning on driving home last night." He said matter-of-factly. Sonya rolled her eyes.

"As long as no one else crashed here. You're just lucky I love you enough to put up with it." He grumbled something in response. "Where is Avery at?"

"Last I seen her she was heading towards her room and Lysander was following her." Sonya smacked her forehead and groaned.

"I swear I need a new roommate sometimes."

"Nah, I dont think so. She's pretty cool." Sonya looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She shook her head and turned to walk into the kitchen when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the couch. "How do you put up with that guy?" He suddenly asked.

"Where did that come from? What do you even mean, why do I put up with him?" She turned to give him a critical look.

"Exactly what I mean! He is so opposite from you. You have so much energy and are pretty much an unstoppable force but with a freakin' goody two shoes like that is so odd."

Sonya rolled her eyes. "Opposites attract haven't you heard? I'll have you know he had plenty to drink last night."

"Playing a dumb game that he clearly lost at doesn't make him any cooler." He said so nonchalantly that despite herself she couldn't surpress a giggle.

She stood up and faced him. "Okay look I get it you two hate, and I mean hate each other. You've been my best friend for like ever and he has been my boyfriend for a few years now too so you both just need to get the hell over it!" This was far from the first time either of them had questioned her relationship with the other.

"Hey you said it yourself that I'm your best friend. Call it in your best interest." He shrugged.

"Call it you are such a pain in my ass." She retorted, walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

"This has got to be the most talkative breakfast ever!" Sonya exclaimed, looking around at her four friends sitting at the counter with her. Everyone was finally up, happy about it or not, and all having pancakes courteous of Sonya. At the moment though it was dead pan silent except for silverware.

"I think everyone is too hung over babe." Avery commented before taking another bite.

"Hmm ya don't say?" Sonya grumbled irritably. "Someone here sure was talkative and hour ago." She continued while casting a glance at Castiel who offered no response.

"You got me at least!" Avery said though it was clear her smile was forced.

"Thanks but that's what roomies are for."

"Oooh so that's how it is, huh?" Avery gave a mock angry face. "I'll remember this one missy! Don't come crying to me if you ever get into a pickle! I won't be there!"

Sonya rolled her eyes. "Dearie I think we both know you will need me ten times sooner than I will need you."

"Phhft." Avery waved her hand in dismissal but they both laughed. "Damn seriously did someone freakin' die?" She said then, looking around at the guys.

"My head might have." Nathaniel mumbled. "Remind me why that was supposed to be fun?"

"It is at the time, but some things have consequences. Hard ones." Sonya answered to which he quickly agreed.

"So when in the hell are you people going home anyways?" Avery asked after they had finished eating.

"Actually I should be heading home now anyways. I never planned on being out all night. Thank you for the breakfast Sonya. It was nice talking with you Avery." Lysander said, being the first to move. "Are you coming with me Castiel?"

"Nah, think I'll stick around and bug these two some more." He answered with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Fair enough. Later guys." He waved casually before leaving.

"I really should go too." Sonya looked over at Nathaniel with a pouty face. "I'm hoping this hangover isn't too noticeable." He commented.

"Just pray mommy and daddy aren't home." Castiel imputed.

"No one asked your opinion. At least I have them there when I do need them." That ended the conversation quite quickly enough but not without a death glare.

"Oh so you have to leave and I still can't get rid of him!" Sonya said teasingly while pointing to Castiel.

"Hey no one said you had to put up with me!" He shot back.

Nathaniel shook his head. "Sorry Sonya." He made a face. "I'll be lucky to slip this by Amber." They all inwardly groaned. "I will see you later though." He said softly, giving her a hug and quick kiss before he departed as well.

After a few moments of silence Avery blurted out, "I am sooo not in the mood to clean shit up." The other two easily agreed.

* * *

School had been in for a little while now but it was still hot like summer out and most of the teens were out of doors. This day in particular quite a lot of them were down at this big park were the guys played football and the girls were catching sun rays by the lake.

"That was a pretty wicked party you had last week Sonya." Rosalya commented from where she laid comfortably on her stomach, soaking up the sun. "You so have to do it again."

Sonya didnt look away from reading and shrugged. "We'll see. I never really intended the first."

"Heard it was so pumped up that a few people crashed at your place because they couldnt even make it home." Iris spoke up next, grinning under her sunglasses.

Sonya made a face. "Only Nathaniel, Lys who hung out with Avery talking all night and Castiel who isnt a stranger to my house."

"That isnt no joke." Avery scoffed. "You said you were looking for a roommate but never warned me your best friend is always bunking with ya." She teased. "How come you didnt just keep him?"

"Because even I can only take so much of him." Sonya rolled her eyes and laughed. "Anyways I need some girl time."

"Well you have plenty of it now." Rosalya pointed out, beckoning a lazy hand at all the girls chilling there. "Hey how does that go anyways with them two? Ya know your boyfriend and best friend? Nathaniel and Castiel? Hate one anothers guts?" She was almost to the point of wanting to hit Sonya in annoyance before she inderstand what she was. leading to.

Sonya mouthed an oh. "It isnt always that great but its okay since the two arent always around one another at the same time. There hasnt been any blood shed yet and its been a good year or so."

Rose shook her head. "Why do they even hate one another?" Avery asked.

Sonya said, "Just this stupid girl." at the same time Ross said, "Nat tried to steal Cas girl."

Avery blinked. "Why do I have such a hard time believing that?"

"Because it didnt happen, thats why." Sonya said with a grumble in her voice.

"You only say that because you didnt like her, Sonya." Iris said.

"With good reason." She grumbled again.

Rose smirked. "I was just figuring a case of jealousy."

Sonya shot her a glare. "Oh please. I dont have anything to be jealous of. Shes gone now and I still have him as my friend. Just call it looking out for him."

Rose raised her eyebrows teasingly. "Okaaay whatever you say!" She spoke in a sing song voice. "Bet you've never told him you're own Nats side."

"Of course not." Sonya shook her head. "He would get so pissd thinking I only took Nathaniels side because I have a thing for him and couldnt believe I wouldnt defend him."

"Well he wasnt too happy with the latter of you dating Nathaniel either." Iris added in.

"She has a point there my dear. The guy takes his girl and then his best friend? Harsh"

Sonya was growing midly irritated. "It isnt like that at all and if it were a real problem he would say something to me."

"Are you really sure though?" Rose asked.

Before Sonya could shout yes in response Avery piped in about something else to change the subject and Sonya was relieved. There wasnt any real problem anyways.

* * *

All of the girls were content in their own spaces either dozing or reading or evenchecking themselves out. Not one was paying attention and failed to notice how quite it got around them, and not one noticed the guys surrounding them all and slowly creeping closer. Only did they noticed when one voice called out. "Get them!" By the time that they looked around them, they were already being ambushed.

Each boy grabbed a girl each, hoisiting them up over their shoulder or on their backs and took off running into the lake, jumping in and taking the girls with them. the girls all screamed during the whole thing while the guys surfaced and started laughing, high fiving one another.

The girls started their own revenge and began tackling the guys under water. it ended up being a pretty huge battle of guys vs girl water fight consisting of spashing and dunking until all of them were pretty well worn out and starving.

"See now this is how you live." Avery said before chomping down on her hot dog. "Nice warm weather, some water fun, great cook out food, and a bonfire to top it off!" No one could agree more.

"Too bad its all going to go away soon. It wont be too long before it gets cold." Iris said in a glum tone.

Sonya shrugged. "Fall colors are pretty. Plus there is pumpkins and festivals and Halloween and..."

"Is there any season you dont like?" Nathaniel asked with a chuckle beside her.

"Winter." She shudderd. I mean I like Christmas and New Years but i hate the snow and cold."

"I'm with ya there." Castiel agreed. "I dont do the cold or snow."

"Awe I think snow is beautiful." Violette said softly, speaking for one of the first times.

Sonya shrugged again. "Sure. If it wasnt cold." Then they all laughed. After everyone had chowed down on all they wanted most moved closer to the fire since it was getting a bit chilly as night fell.

Sonya sat with Nathaniel, her head resting on his shoulder. She was deep in thought, flickering fire reflected in her eyes. "Thinking of something important?" Nathaniel asked her quietly and she jumped out of her reverie and looked at him.

"Nothing actually important just..." He waited patiently. "Just of my family." He still continued to wait to see if she would say anything further. "Its been awhile ya know, but I've never heard anything. Well my parents never really contacted me afte I was taken from them but I haven't heard from my brother either. I guess I didnt expect it, really. He certainly isnt the greatest but its so weird."

"I understand." He said and gave her a tight one armed hug and she leaned into it greatly.

"I dont feel like I should even bother caring but then I sort of feel bad... I guess."

"You dont have to worry about it. If your family didnt care enough about you then dont let them hold you back. You have one big family right here." He gestered to everyone around them and Sonya smiled.

"You are right. I have a bunch of great friends and Castiel has always been more of a family to me than anyone and i guess he could say the same. I have you as well and you are family as well."

"I will always be here for you, Sonya." He promised softly. She nodded her head in response and the enjoyed the rest of their night in comfortable silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there guys. A little something from the author for once. I just felt like giving you all a hello and a thank you for looking at my fan fic. If you haven't already I would suggest reading the short story or else ya might be a tad bit confused here but it's not necessary. One day when I am not being lazy I will work on real covers for them both and a real title for the short. Hehe.**

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Sonya blinked and turned slowly to look over at Nathaniel coming over to her with a much too bright smile for the morning.

She yawned. "I see nothing good about it."

Nathaniel chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "It's very good, especially now that you are here."

"I'm glad you think so." She mumbled under her breath just low enough that he couldn't hear but shook his head anyways knowing all too well that she said something negative.

"School isn't so bad. You do well so you don't really have any worries." He said, taking her hand and walking with her.

"I never said anything like that; I'm just not a morning person." She explained. "Never mind the fact you called me five times this morning before I woke up enough to answer."

He laughed again. "I just had a feeling it was one of those days. Better than letting poor Avery deal with you."

"She'd have dumped icy water buckets on me," she shuddered, "So thank you."

"Not a problem. Maybe if you didn't stay up so late at night mornings wouldn't be such a problem."

"Yes they would. Plus I'm doing things."

"Like?"

"Stuff. Nothing important okay!" She rolled her eyes.

"Exactly my point." He said and stopped. She looked at him with annoyance but he just kept on chuckling. When she tried to walk away, filled with aggravation, he stopped her by still firmly holding onto her hand. "Okay, I'm sorry. I won't laugh anymore."

Sonya glared at him. "Oh whatever. You big bully."

"Me?" He asked, shocked. Sonya nodded and released herself from his grip, waving cutely before walking into her classroom leaving him still shocked and laughing.

Sonya walked to the back of the class and plopped down in her seat next to Castiel who looked just as tired and irritable as her. Neither said anything to one another but that was their typical mornings. It was much nicer once you were more awake.

"Good morning class!" The teacher called out as she entered the classroom.

"I guess everyone is super chipper this morning for some reason." Sonya muttered.

"Today we are going to be talking about your big book projects. I'm going to assign you a book to read which you will write a report on and have to do a visual for." The teacher continued.

"I hate book reports." Castiel muttered this time.

"I can handle visuals being an artist and all but reports no. I can't read books I don't like either, and I never do." Sonya whispered back.

"This will also be a group project," the two friends looked at one another. "I will be assigning the groups."

"I really hate when teachers say that." Sonya groaned quietly.

"Since you two in the back always seem to have so much fun talking to one another you can be in a group." They both looked surprised. Teachers didn't usually pair friends in classes, especially not these two. "Come and get your books."

They both did so and as they went back to their desks Sonya said, "Hey, I've read this book before."

"Good that means I don't have to." Castiel said, casually tossing the book on the desk without a second thought.

"I am not doing it all on my own." Sonya grumbled, sitting down.

"No but since you read it you can do the report and I'll do the visual."

"I don't think so. I have the artistic talent and you are so not getting off with the easiest part."

"Oh you think you're the only one with the artistic view huh? Who said it would be easy anyways? Not with what I've got in mind."

"How can you have anything in mind when you don't even know what the book is about?" She watches him pick it up and study the cover then read the back.

After a minute he put it back down. "I got a pretty good idea."

Sonya nodded slowly. "Oh yea. I'm sure."

"Are you two done talking back there?" The teacher asked with annoyance in her voice and they both nodded.

* * *

After school let out, Sonya went to the student council room to meet up with Nathaniel. She waited patiently inside while he was finishing some stuff and she was having fun watching him. "Do you know how cute you are when you get so into something like that and the whole world around you disappears?"

"The world around me doesn't disappear, not entirely anyways. I am still quite aware that you are there." He said while the two of them walked out of the school, that was now basically empty.

"Well I guess that's good to know." She replied with a smile.

"I couldn't forget you silly." He had a matching smile on his face. "So what are you plans?"

"Uhm work some more work and work. Uhm any days I am not working... working on my stupid book project." She answered while making a face.

"Why is it stupid?" He asked.

"Eh, because I say it is." They both laugh. "Actually it shouldn't be too had since I already read the book." She shrugged.

"Well then there is no room for complaints." He said and they reached the parking lot and were by Sonya's care now. "See you tomorrow then." He said softly.

"Oh yea bright and early." She said in a dull tone and the laughed again. He gave her a long, sweet kiss before going on his own way and Sonya headed off to work.

* * *

"Boy do you look beat." Avery commented when Sonya walked in that evening. "How are the dogs?"

"Oh they're great. It's just been a really long day." Sonya said sleepily and plopped down on the couch beside her roomie. She looked at her phone with a few messages from friends which she ignored, a couple of annoying ones from Castiel which she responded with her own witty comebacks and a voicemail from Nathaniel which she would call him later. "Do you still talk to Lysander any?" She asked.

"A little here and there. He's pretty interesting." Avery replied but without too much enthusiasm.

"I am surprised I have yet to have him tell me how insane my roommate is. Everyone else has anyways. I especially can't imagine the things you said when you were drunk!"

"I wasn't that bad! Obviously not if he still talks to me. Wait, who calls me your insane roommate?" She asks while blinking her eyes with curiosity written on her face.

"Mostly Castiel..."

Avery scoffed. "Oh well his opinion doesn't matter." She waved her hand dismissively.

"I am sure Nathaniel thinks it though he would never openly say it. Then I have had maybe Rosa slip it a few times and maybe a couple others..."

"Gee thanks guys! I feel the love." She stood up and started striding away with mock anger.

"Avery!" Sonya wailed after her.

"No! I'm insulted! My feelings are bruised." She kept up the act all the way to her room.

* * *

_What do u mean she doesn't think my opinion matters?_

_Exactly what i said. that's what she thinks. _Sonya typed back and hit send. She thought it was so funny how frustrated Castiel got over what her roommate said, almost as if he took it personally. She would hardly doubt it. She went back to her laptop, absently scratching her pup, Velvet, on the head, who was sound asleep on her bed beside her.

Her phone vibrated beside her and she picked it up again. _Well screw her too then._

Sonya laughed. _Ur way too mad too easily. :P _She sent her reply and went back to surfing the web. After she had called back Nathaniel and ended up talking for over an hour she felt like sharing her roommates point of view on her best friend to him, who wasn't exactly taking it lightly.

Again her phone goes off and she laughs at how quickly he responds. She answers after a minute. _i can't help it that she's a bitch._

_Just cause every girl isn't in love with you doesn't make her a bitch._

_oh no she's in love with me. she would never admit it tho._

_so that's what ya think huh?_

_i know it._

_ill remember to tell her that then_

_NO_

_well why not? _Sonya was on the verge of laughing now.

_Let her figure it out for herself then i can let her down easy afterwards._

_okay sure whatevr u say. _Sonya was busting up laughing now and she heard a pounding on the wall and a voice yelling to shut the hell up. "If only you knew." Sonya finally text him goodnight and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonya walked into her flat exhausted from a long day from school and work. Velvet padded over to her at the door and pricked her ears forward expectantly. "Hey my sweet girl." Sonya said while reaching down and rubbing one of those tan ears. She walked into the kitchen and the dog followed. "I'm home!" She called out, awaiting a response.

"Hi girly!" Avery called back from the living room. Sonya set her things down and gave Velvet a bine before walking in and plopping on the couch beside her roomie. "What's crackin' chica?" The other girl asked.

Sonya yawned. "I am just tired and want to relax." She answered, cuddling up in the cushions.

"Well why don't you take a nice hot shower and then we can watch movies or something?" Sonya agreed to her suggestion and came back a little bit later clad in cotton pjs and snuggled back into the couch.

Avery had a goofy grin on her face. "What?" Sonya asked, slightly taken aback.

"Oh your boyfriends just been blowing up you phone." She answered and Sonya looked at her phone. A couple texts and a missed call, not exactly blowing up but it's no surprise; Avery likes to exaggerate. "That boy must really love ya." She shook her head. "I'm jealous." Sonya stifled a laugh and sent a text back. "How long have you been with him again?"

Sonya shrugged. "Two years or so give or take."

"I think you are the first chick I met that doesn't know the exact date." Avery raised her eyebrows.

"Nope. I remember where and how and whys and everything else." She said and started laughing.

"Oh?" Avery turned towards her. "How did that go anyways? You never really told me this story of you and him."

Sonya waved her off. "It's nothing really."

"Phhft. I know that is not true! C'mon screw the movie I wanna hear this story. In detail!" Avery wriggled her eyebrows and Sonya couldn't help to bust up laughing.

* * *

"Well... Where do I begin? The beginning? Okay if you say so. Well I guess I can say I met Nathaniel in high school. For basically forever, as you know, it was always me and Castiel against the world and that's how it was when we got to high school too. Just the two of us for a while. I think it was probably the first day when I met Nathaniel but there wasn't much to it. For a long time he was just another school acquaintance. Yea, believe it or not.

He and Castiel didn't always hate each other, but they were never exactly buddy buddy and since Cas is my best friend... well it didn't put me in much a place to Nathaniel. How did that all change? One very bad day for me..."

_This day was just starting out horrible. Nothing is going right, starting with me waking up late and being late to school. It didn't help that last night my nonexistent father tried to get a hold of me and there was so much tension and drama between him and my older brother that my whole night was miserable and I was a wreck._

_It was well into my first class when I finally arrived and here came the long lecture about tardiness, ugh. Only when I turn to my seat do I see Cas is not here. Just great. We had the most of our classes together and I needed to talk to him. Today I needed my punching bag and he had abandoned me. Sure it was more than likely unintentional, but it sure felt like abandonment._

_Living through the first few classes was tough, but then came a very lonely lunch. Oh yea and there was also that mean girl. I barely knew Amber, nor did I know she had a brother and that that brother was Nathaniel. Not until high school anyways. I only knew for some reason or another when we were younger she "fell madly in love" with Castiel and ya know hates my guts because I'm the closest person to him._

_She normally left me alone on most days but she had an easy opening today and she took it. "Aw, what's the matter Sonya? All alone today? Where did your best friend go?" She asked in a fake, sugar sweet voice as she came up to me outside where I normally was for lunch on nice days._

_I looked up at her with annoyance. "Ya know some people do get sick, Amber. Where are your little followers?"_

_"They're getting lunch." She replied while flipping her hair. How annoying. "You poor thing though, having no real friends and having to sit all alone."_

_"Uhm, I do have friends, or did you forget?" I raised an eyebrow._

_"It looks like he isn't here either." She laughed. "Shame. No one here wants you and I hear not even your family can tolerate you either." She kept laughing and started walking away. I wanted to throw something at her, and that big rock next to my foot looked tempting, but her words had hit home._

_It was honestly true that not even my family wanted me. My father was never around, my mother was a cheating and lying whore and my brother was slightly on the abusive side; excused as over protectiveness to keep me from being harmed like he had been. The only person who knew it all and understood wasn't there when I needed him and I hadn't felt so completely alone in a long time._

_I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore and to top it off just like in some sappy little movie, it started to rain. Fantastic. At this point, I didn't give a crap and I stayed slightly sheltered under a big tree, sitting against a stump with my arms around my legs and my head on my knees. I didn't cry; I don't cry. It's weak and pathetic and I want to be anything but. So here I stayed, drifting in and out of my negative and hateful thoughts in the rain for the rest of the day._

"If this is the part where you are going to ask me if Nathaniel found miserable, soaking wet me, then yeah, you are correct. It wasn't exactly pleasant to have him tap me on the shoulder and me glaring at him through the now pouring rain. He was generally concerned and started going on about how I was going to get pneumonia or something like that and I that I was stupid and senseless. I wasn't mad at him for saying it though; I mean it was the truth.

He offered to help me then. He asked if I wanted to come back with him and he could dry my clothes while I borrowed some from Amber... that so wasn't happening. So he said he would take me home but I protested that too. No way would any boy ever come to my house. The only ever time Cas was at my place was because he snuck in. I was either with him or we were both out and that was the end of it. Sadly there is literally no arguing with this guy and we ended up back at my place and fortunately it was deserted.

He demanded I immediately remove my soaking wet clothes and dry myself till I was relatively warm and then take a shower while he insisted on throwing my clothes in the dryer. I didn't argue but I did question him being so nice to me. I mean we occasionally talked and stuff but we weren't exactly friends, really.

After I was both dry and warm in pjs and with a blanket, we sat in the solitary confinement of my room. I know he was looking at me, knowing something was wrong and that he was waiting for some sort of an answer."

_I am not entirely sure what came over me all of a sudden but I just started talking rapidly, blurting out my entire day, not leaving anything out, which included the parts of what his sister said about my shit hole family. By the time I was done I felt even more exhausted but relatively better for having released it all. Before I could look at him for a response, he reaches out and pulls me into his lap and hugs me close, and oddly enough... I let him. He is just so warm and comforting._

_I feel better when it is time for him to leave. No one is home yet and we spent a lot of time going back and forth between comfortable silences and talking. He didn't let me talk all about myself, he told me some things too and then we talked about random things as a distraction. All in all, I am in a much better mood then how I had started my day._

"After that we talked to each other often. He always asked how my day was, how home life was. He really showed that he was concerned and care and I don't know; we just... grew closer. Though during that time period, it also pulled me from Castiel. It's not like I stopped telling him things or anything really changed between us, we just distanced there and thinking on it now, it was pretty horrible. I made friends with others after that too. At the same time Cas found Lysander, which was a good thing I guess to have a guy and not just me all the time. Things stayed rough I guess for a while until sometime when Nathaniel and I actually became official. Then it got worse before it got better."

_This has been absolutely the most awesome day ever. I didn't have any worries about anything at home and I spent most of my afternoon with Nathaniel. For a while now I have heard people talking about us; saying how cute we are and we should so be together and all this other stuff. I never really put too much thought into it though I couldn't deny I was absolutely crazy for the boy. It was plain to see and finally, it was official. The two of us. Man I was probably gushing like such a girl right now that it was ultimately gross. Castiel would be highly offended. Come to think of it, I haven't heard from him in a bit. Then of course, just as if he was reading my mind like I used to joke he could do, he was suddenly calling me. "Hey, long time not talk."_

_"You and him? Seriously? You couldn't even tell me either?" His sudden outburst surprises me._

_"Hello to you too." I answer back gruffly. "Seriously yes and this only just happened."_

_"Yet here I am calling you about because I heard about it elsewhere when you couldn't tell me for yourself."_

_I rolled me eyes. "Well excuse me for just having walked in my door. What's the big deal because I highly doubt it's about me not telling you first?" I know better than that._

_"Why him of all people?" He asks._

_I frown even though he can't see it. "What's wrong with him?"_

_He seems to be trying to figure out what to say. "He's just... he's I don't know!" I rarely found him at a loss for words._

_"What does that even mean?" I winced at the high pitch in my voice and curse girls for having high voices when angry._

_"You're just so opposite. He's so perfect and you're so..." He stopped._

_"I'm so what Castiel? Say it." I challenged._

_"You're so... like me." he finally said though I know it's not what he intended._

_"Well whatever the hell that's supposed to mean." I roll my eyes again._

_He sighs. "I didn't mean it like that." He sounded upset now but I didn't really care at the moment._

_"Whatever. I gotta go, later." I said and hung up tossing my phone on my bed. I followed after it and covered my face with my hands and let out an aggravated yell._

"So we had a pretty big fight but it wasn't the worst. Neither of us talked to one another for a while, we're both pretty damn stubborn. Eventually we just got the hell over it and never spoke of it again. You're right though; he did have a point and still does. Nathaniel knew then and still knows now how I am not perfect nor am I really all that good. Okay I know; it's not like I am a bad person. I just don't always make the right choices. I've been better since I've had him though. Ya know me and Cas tried everything together. We go through everything with one another, and experience it together. First taste of alcohol... yup. Then one day we both just get mad at the world and get drunk together. It's the first for it all. Well not like that... it's never been that way.

I try not to do so many stupid things anymore, but that's mostly because I'm growing up. I do know Nathaniel wasn't always a good kid either and he secretly has it still in him. Yes I know, don't look at me like that. I'm the only one that ever sees it though. I tell him it's not a bad thing. I like to call it adventurous; as long as it hurts no one and is legal. You know though. That's basically how it all started."

* * *

"So can I ask you some personal questions now?" Avery asks once Sonya is finished with her story. The thought sort of scares her but she nods. "So you two... you know?" Sonya nods again. "When did that happen?"

Sonya sighed. "A few months or so ago, before I decided to move out on my own and live my own life."

"So how did you convince him? What happened? Was it like romantic or anything?" Avery had this look of an eager child.

Sonya waved her hand. "No you are not asking such things! I'll just say it's because we really love each other and it's been awhile we've together."

Avery nodded. "Are ya gunna marry him?"

Sonya widened her eyes. "I don't know! I'm still in freaking high school! I have never thought of that stuff."

"Oh come on!" Her roomie rolls her eyes. "Every girl dreams about their wedding day and shit like that."

"Do you?" Avery shrugged. "Well I am not every girl!" Sonya retorted.

"Apparently." She waved her hand dismissively. "Fine then, enough of that. I just have one more question. How the hell do you manage keeping both those two boys who hate one another's bloody guts?"

Sonya laughed. "I make sure they're both always as far from one another as possible."


	6. Chapter 6

**I had actually been planning on writing this chapter for, oh maybe the past week. Now as I am apparently going to be facing down a derecho, I feel what better time to really start this chapter! :D No, a dercho (for those of you woh don't know is a seriously long line of powerful thunder storms) will not be in this; I never heard of it till today. It does in fact involve a dangerous storm though.**

**You see, in all my characters I implement different traits of myself, just a little bit, and put some of my own experiences into stories as well. This part, that I am putting Sonya in this chapter, is a characteristic that I haven't used in any of my other characters before, so what other better than to put it into my candy. This little problem she has, isn't a tiny thing, it's actually pretty serious, though I'm not entirely sure it can classify as a phobia.**

"Velvet!" Sonya called out to her dog her was romping around in the water. The dog pause for a moment, looking at her girl, dripping wet, but only for an instance before she was back to splashing through the creek. Sonya started to laugh, and so did Nathaniel, who was perched on a rock behind her. They had come out to the park together, enjoying the little bit of peaceful time they got to spend with one another. They both lounged, soaking up the warm, late summer sun while Velvet played. It wouldn't be long at all now before the temperatures dropped. Fortunately, it stuck around a bit longer than usual.

Sonya leaned her head back onto Nathaniel, from where she sat on the ground. "I wish days could just stay like this. Warm, carefree." She said, while looking up in those golden eyes of his she loved so much.

"I know. No worries about school or work. Just the two of us." Velvet splashed up out of the water and bounded over to them, shaking wildly, sending a torrent of flecks of water all over them. "Velvet too." He added, with a laugh, watching her plop down in the grass beside them.

Sonya reached her hand over and absently stroked the soft, wet fur of her dogs head. "Do you want to go for a walk?" She suddenly asked. Velvet turned her head, and had this huge puppy grin on her face. Her answer was clear as day.

"Sure, let's go." They both stood up and Sonya clipped a lead back onto Velvet's collar. Then Nathaniel took her other hand that didn't hold the leash and they both started up to the walking path. They walked in peaceful silence for a while before Sonya suddenly spoke up. "My brother called me again last night."

The air around them turned tense. "Did you talk to him?" It remained quiet, and after a moment, Sonya nodded her head. She didn't look at Nathaniel's face. "What did he want?"

"Well, he asked how I was doing. I only said good. I didn't let him know anything else. He said he missed me and I said okay." She explained. It was better just to give vague answers, over anything else. "Then he told me he talked to our father." This only seemed to turn things over even more. "I guess he wanted to know how his kids were doing, and he wasn't too happy with the fact that 'his baby girl' is out in the world on her own."

"You aren't alone." She looked at Nathaniel, as he was frowning, with that familiar hint of anger on his face that came with this subject. "You have all of us and you're doing just fine on your own. Why does your father want to care about you know all of a sudden?"

Sonya shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. Frankly, I don't care whether he cares about me or not. I'm just so tired of it anymore." Nathaniel let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her. He understood where she was coming for. He had trouble with his own parents, and he was always trying his best to be good enough for them, and not wasting things on unimportant things, especially having a girlfriend. "I guess he might come home from a business trip sometime for the holidays." Sonya wasn't all too sure she really wanted to even see her father. What if he wanted her to come with him? She couldn't stand having to travel on boring business trips where her father wouldn't have time for even living together, and more importantly, she didn't want to leave her friends.

"You don't have to see him. He doesn't even know where you live." Nathaniel pointed out.

Sonya nodded. "I know, but a part of me feels obligated too. Like I want him to see how great I'm doing on my own; to see what he has done." She paused again. "I'm just afraid he's going to try to take me away."

"He can't do that. He lost the fight in court. You're free on your own and he can't do anything about it." Nathaniel told her reassuringly. "I wouldn't let him take you anyways."

Sonya shrugged her shoulders. "There wouldn't be anything you could do anyways."

Nathaniel stopped her suddenly, and turned her to face him. "Look, I would find a way. I know that to them I'm not much, but to me you are everything. I know it is much to say this, but I love you Sonador. I always will. I won't let anyone do something to you that you don't want."

Sonya felt a surge of emotion crash over her and she nodded head. "I love you too. Thank you. I know what you mean, and you're right. They won't be able to do anything, because I'm not leaving you either."

Nathaniel seemed satisfied now. "Let's talk about something else, okay? Lighten the mood some. It's far too good a day to waste on negative things."

She laughed. "Alright!" They continued on their walking, chatting on many different things, school and the students there, Amber and whatever stupid things she does, anything that they could possibly think of. It was fun and relaxing. As they were coming back around the end of their path, Sonya looked up in the sky and noticed darkening clouds on the horizon. "I guess we better be getting out of here before the rain comes. Hopefully we can make it home dry!"

The two teens and the dog turned to leave the park and take the road back home, while the dark clouds slowly rolled in their way. They had only been out of the park a few minutes before Sonya's phone started going off. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the ID; Castiel. She normally didn't answer when she was with Nathaniel, but a gut feeling told her she should. "Hey." She said, once she picked up.

"Hey, where are you at?" He asked, and his voice sounded pretty urgent.

"Uhm, I'm out why? We took Velvet to the park." She said, glancing around her at the dark sky.

"We have really bad storm warnings out for our area." He paused for a second. "Possibly tornadoes."

Sonya felt her heart stop for a millisecond. "We're on our way back now." She finally said, and glanced at the clouds again. The sky was now completely covered and the wind was picking up. She noticed a worried expression on Nathaniel's face.

"Are you driving or walking?" When Sonya answered walking she heard him sigh through the line. "Look, why don't you come over to my place. I'm a lot closer than your house, and it'll be pouring in a minute anyways." Sonya very quickly agreed and once she hung up the phone, tightened her grip on the lead, and started hustling Velvet along after her. Nathaniel jumped to catch up with her.

"What's going on?" He asked, trying to get his girlfriend to slow down.

She didn't stop walking to answer. "We're going to Castiel's." She saw the annoyed expression that crossed his face and she ignored it. "He said there are really bad storms coming, and his place is closer." At this given moment, she didn't want to argue with him over the fact that he couldn't stand her best friend.

He didn't seem to want to argue either. "Well at least let me take the dog. You're turning your hand purple." Sonya looked down at her hand holding on to Velvet's lead. He was right. She handed it over without any further comment.

The rain started to come down before they reached their destination and by the time they were standing at the front door, they were all very wet. Sonya shot another look at the sky, the rain and the wind before Castiel opened the door and she flew herself at him. He hugged her briefly, before removing her from him, always having that uncomfortable feeling when Nathaniel was wrong. He turned his attention to him next. "I'm half tempted to take the dog and leave you out."

"Castiel!" Sonya scolded. Castiel moved aside, with much resign and Nathaniel stepped in, with mutual feelings. Velvet wriggled herself free from his grasp and took off to great her friend Demon, Castiel's dog. "At least someone here can be happy." She stated before turning her attention to the boys. She was pretty sure she could just see all those negative auras radiating off of them both, but she wasn't feeling any of it at the moment. Her eyes shifted over to the window, staring as a lightning bolt flashed. A moment later a low rumble of thunder sounded.

"I thought you liked thunderstorms?" Nathaniel said, catching on to her nervous posture.

She looked to him again. "I do. It's tornadoes I don't like."

Nathaniel made a face. "You didn't say anything about it being that bad." He watched as she became antsy, tapping her foot, wringing her fingers. She looked like she was trying to shake it all off and he couldn't help it, he looked at Castiel, feeling so lost.

"It's good to know she doesn't tell you everything." Castiel just couldn't resist saying it. "She's downright terrified of tornadoes." He said with a nod of his head in her direction. She had just started randomly wondering around the house, like she was trying to find something, but she wasn't. Just occupying herself. "She doesn't mind movies or anything, but find out one is coming her way, and she does this. Every time." By now, she was out of their view. Normally, her restlessness would annoy him, but in this situation, he wasn't fazed. "I usually just let her go, stay where she needs me but there is really no use in trying to talk to her. It's just an uncontrollable fear." Then he turned, and went to go find out wherever it Sonya had wandered off to.

Nathaniel followed behind him, trying to process all that. He was surprised that Sonya had never brought it up with him. He assumed she may not have known how, until now when the situation comes up. He looked up, breaking from his thoughts, to see her sitting on the couch, a dog on either side of her, petting both their heads, and again, staring out a window. Castiel was closing the curtains of the window, preventing her from seeing outside. You don't see it, it isn't there. There wouldn't be any watching the weather channel, or any other channel news would come through on, to freak her out even more. If anything important enough came up, it would go to his phone.

Nathaniel sat down beside Sonya, well with Velvet between them. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Sonya looked at him. "Yea. Yea I'm okay." She answered, but she was still tapping her toe and her left hand had stopped stroking Velvet and was now drumming on her head too. Nathaniel removed her hand from the dog. Another sound of thunder rolled over the silence.

Suddenly rock music started through the living room and loud too. Nathaniel looked up to see Castiel standing at a stereo. Distractions, he thought. He really did know what he was doing. Then he turned and directed to Sonya, "Wanna play some games?" He asked, trying to get her to focus on something else.

"Yea. That's a good idea." She agreed, nodding her head a little too much. She looked over at Nathaniel was Castiel was setting up. "We can take turns." '

Nathaniel shook his head. "No, that's fine. I'll just watch." He did, watch as she came undone. The fear just seemed to melt off of her as she entered a totally different world with a fierce rivalry. It seemed as if everything outside had just evaporated. He had to smile, and surprised himself by being pleased. Castiel was a good friend to her, as much as he disliked him.

They were all having fun, with the two arguing it off and battling it away, and Nathaniel being extremely amused watching them, and it came to a sudden surprise when they were surrounded with black. A second later thunder rumbled, and the house shook. Then they sat in silence.

"I'll be right back, stay right here." Castiel was heard saying and it was assumed he walked off, but it was pretty dark down here in the living room. Out the door way you could at least see his form retreating.

Nathaniel reached over and took Sonya's hand. "I'm fine, really." She said, but he could feel her tension in her hands. Simply like that, it all came back again.

Castiel had gone to the front window, looking outside. The wind was strong and shaking the house. A lightning bolt lit up outside, and he could see debris scattered over the yard. A minute later, a new sound came on the roof. Hail. He walked back into the living room. "The storm is still raging out there." He said, sitting back on the couch. All three, plus the two dogs, stayed there for a while, just listening to what was going on outside.

The wind howled, and it seemed to be getting louder, to the point that it really was frightening. Every so often, the room would light up with light, sometimes even for larger spans with multiple bolts, long enough to see one an others faces. Sonya moved so she was curled up against Nathaniel, the dogs were on the floor now, and Castiel was stretched out in a chair.

A low growl broke the silence and soon another one followed. In the dark, all three teens looked at the dogs on the floor, which now had their heads up and pointed in the same direction. "What do you think that's about?" Sonya asked, warily.

"It's nothing. They're just feeling tense, like the rest of us." Castiel answered, telling his dog to hush. Demon instead ignored him and stood up now, and a second later, Velvet followed.

"What's wrong with them?" Sonya sat up now, feeling the tense energy from the dogs. She knew animals could sense things people couldn't.

"Maybe the storm is just starting to scare them now." Nathaniel imputed.

Sonya turned to look in his direction in the dark. "The storm has been going on for hours now. Why all of a sudden then?" He admittedly had no reason for his excuse.

"No they do know that something is going to happen." Castiel said, and he stood up. Nathaniel felt Sonya shrink back to him in terror, knowing her mind was probably thinking up all these worst case scenarios.

Castiel started walking to the front room and before Nathaniel registered it, Sonya was bolting after him so he followed as well. "Stay away from the window!" Sonya yelled after him.

"It's fine." He said, looking back at her.

"No." She went after him and latched on to him from behind. "Something's going to happen and you should stay safe. You don't need to see what's going on out there." He knew she really was the one who didn't want to see, and that she would if he did. He sighed. "Fine. C'mon then." He led her back towards the living and they went down to his room in the basement.

Nathaniel stayed back, and it was he the one who looked outside, just as a loud crash sounded. When the sky lit up again he couldn't see much, at least to what crashed. A few minutes later blue and red lights flashed, and some others too. Probably ambulances as well. He frowned, hoping someone wasn't hurt. He still couldn't tell what was going down, so he retreated, trying to find his way around the dark of the unfamiliar house. He ended up finding the dogs first and followed them instead.

As soon as he got downstairs, Sonya came flying at him. "Oh my god! I was freaking scared something happened to you! Where did you go? What was that loud crash? I wouldn't let Castiel leave to go find you, I didn't want to be alone but you worried me."

"Hey, hey, hey. Breathe, please breathe. I'm in here, nothing can happen to me. You're overreacting." He said, hugging her close to him and resting his chin on her head. She finally calmed down then.

An hour later she was curled up so cutely on Castiel's bed, with him sitting beside her, leaning on the wall. Nathaniel was in a beanbag, and he was only allowing the fact that he wanted Sonya comfortable, and she was. She was relaxed and felt safe in her dreams.

"What was that crash, anyways?" Castiel asked to break their intense silence.

Nathaniel shrugged. "I'm not sure, I couldn't really see. It's too far down the street, but there were ambulances."

Castiel frowned. That wasn't exactly reassuring news. Both the dogs had calmed down now; they hadn't made a peep after they came downstairs. In fact they were fast asleep as well. Castiel got off the bed, and went over to the old couch on the other side of the room with a pillow and a blanket, marking that as his bed for the night. Nathaniel was pleased with that idea. "Take one of the extra blankets off the bed." Castiel told him, without looking at him. It was quite strange for the two of them to even act remotely civil; they usually tried for Sonya's sake, though it often failed. At least, for now they could manage.

* * *

"Wanna see the damage?" Castiel asked, looking over at Sonya who was sitting there biting her lip and staring at the front door. "There's nothing scary out there anymore, it's okay to leave the house."

Sonya glared at him. "I know! I'm not a child anymore!" Though he found it hard to see the difference, he didn't say so.

Finally though, they managed to go outside. The world was wet and muddy, with large amounts of water pooled in a lot of different places. Guaranteed, good amounts of road were flooded. There were a lot of leaves, sticks and branches strewn across lawns, and other different things. "Can we play finders keepers?" Castiel asked, absently kicking through a pile of junk on the side of the road someone had probably left outside during the storm.

"What way were those ambulances at, Nathaniel?" Sonya asked him and he pointed in the direction. They all started walking but before they were even close, they could see it from a distance in the daylight. A huge tree was down, stripped from the roots. "Wow." Fortunately it had landed away from the house and into the road, and nothing was caught underneath it.

When they were done surveying everything, Sonya and Nathaniel left, heading back for her house. They decided to walk, not wanting have to risk taking a car out when most of the roads were surely flooded. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" Nathaniel asked as they walked.

Sonya stared at the sidewalk beneath her feet. "I don't know. I just never thought about it, ya know? Then it just happened and I didn't really have the chance to explain."

"So you were really afraid, huh?" He asked, hoping he got what he meant, because to be honest he was even a little afraid at some point last night, after the thought of the possibility of people being hurt.

Sonya glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye. "Yea. I mean, I get seriously terrified, to the point it is uncontrollable. I can't control it, as long as I think about it. Even when someone just says there is a warning out, if nothing is happening, I'll still feel nervous and on edge. I'm embarrassed at how I react to it but..."

"Hey. Don't say that." Nathaniel stopped and turned her to him, gently lifting her chin. "You shouldn't be embarrassed about it, okay?" Sonya nodded and they kept on walking. "I must say though, Castiel really surprised me. I never doubted he wasn't ever a good friend to you, but all of that effort to get you to stay calm."

Sonya smiled. "He's used to it, I guess. When we were kids, I used to be much worse. I would go hide in a corner in my basement underneath a pile of thick pillows and blankets and that's where he would find me and hide with me just to make me feel better. After I would never want to leave the house because I didn't believe the trouble went away. I would've hid forever if I could but he would eventually talk me into going outside and seeing the sunshine again, and I'd be okay."

Nathaniel was quiet for a while. "Well, I am glad for that then." Sonya looked at him and smiled. She knew what it took to say that and mean it, and for also what it was for both of them being such close quarters and behaving themselves so not to make things harder on her. For once they could actually manage to get along long enough when it counted. She really did love those two stupid boys.


End file.
